Rehabilitasikan Aku!
by Cielooo
Summary: Konflik telah dimulai! Kedatangan Rukia, dan timbulnya kesalahpahaman antara Ichigo dan Rukia! / sial, itu ciuman pertamaku! / oh no  bibirmu sudah tidak virgin lagi, Ichigo! / Senna pacarnya Ichigo? Benarkah? /
1. Chapter 1 Prolog

~##**''**##~

**Disclaimer :** Bleach © Noriaki "Tite" Kubo  
><strong>Genre :<strong> Romance, semi Humor  
><strong>Rate :<strong> T semi K+. Apa kebalik, ya? Eh, T aja deh.  
><strong>Character :<strong> Ichigo K. & Rukia K.

**Summary :** gara-gara ketahuan MaHo, Ichigo dimasukkan ke pusat rehabilitasi! Dan dia bertemu perempuan, yang menjadi 'pembimbing'-nya? Slight hint-yaoi IchiHitsu sebagai pembukaan :)

**A/N: ** maaf kalo ada kesamaan ide.

**Warning:** OOC, typo(s), mencemarkan nama baik.

**~##**''**##~**

**.**

**Rehabilitasikan Aku **

**.**

**~##**''**##~**

* * *

><p>"HAH? Pusat rehabilitasi?" Ichigo berteriak bak toa masjid yang berukuran jumbo. "Iya, Ichigo, secara kamu mencoreng nama keluarga dengan menjadi MaHo, apalagi SEME." Isshin, ayahnya, berkata. Dengan penekanan pada kata SEME. Uuughh.. hati Ichigo yang besaaar bak mandi(?) langsung menciut. Seme? Ya, dia memang MaHo alias Manusian Homo. Tapi, kenapa pusat rehabilitasi? Memang dia orang gila apa? Tapi, memang kenyataan bahwa dia seorang seme. Yap, kalo uke kan masih mending, 'ga ngajak, tapi 'terkena jerat'. Fufufu..<p>

3.. 2.. 1..

"TIEDAAA~AK!" Teriak Ichigo lebay.

**~##**''**##~**

Ichigo's PoV

Yo! Apa kabar semuanya, gue Kurosaki Ichigo, ingat, ya.. Ichigo di namaku bukan stroberi! Tapi ichi = satu, dan go = pelindung! Jadi, aku bagaikan perisai yang melindungi, hehe~

Wokeh! Gini, lho.. Gue, itu, cukup populer di sekolah gue, dan gue... bisa dibilang, ya.. mmm.. Seme paling ganteng! Whahahahahaha! Ups, kok gue malah ketawa laknat, ya? Okelah, sekali-kali jangan jaim.. Baiklah, kembali ke laptop, weesss.. gue emang pengen coba pake itutuh dari dulu! Akhirnya kesampaian juga! Hore! Oke.. Gini, lho.. secara gue seme, gue pasti butuh uke. Kalo ga' ada uke, gue bukan seme. Weess.. Nah, (calon) uke gue, cowoknya cuteee banget! Pinter bangett! Wuidih.. 'Memancing' banget, nih. Namanya Hitsugaya Toushiro, alias Toushiro atau kalo mau mesra, ya, Toushiro-beibe, dan berhadiah tamparan maut darinya.

Terus, nih, kita -gue en Toushiro- 'kan sahabatan, eh, temen aja deh, biar ikutin lagu Indonesia "teman tapi mesra" cihuuyy! Nah, kita 'kan temen, jadi, kita ntuh, sekelas, duduk seberangan, pulang bareng juga (yaa.. Gara-gara kita rumahnya deketan, seehh..) Nah, waktu itu.. Kita di lorong kecil, nah, gue rencananya mau membuat dia jadi uke gua, nih! Sayangnya, waktu gue mau 'nyerang' dia, dia.. TEGA banget! Tega! Masa, waktu aku mendekatinya HAMPIR banget.. dia dengan cool-nya menolak begini "sorry, Kurosaki. Gue 'gak sealiran kayak elo. Gue udah pacaran. Terus udah tunangan. Sama. CEWEK TULEN." Dia sengaja memberi penekanan pada kata CEWEK TULEN lagi! Oke! Gue 'ga gitu suka 'ma cewek (kecuali sodara gue) karena itu!

Karena mereka mengambil (calon) uke GUE.

Sekarang, gue malah harus masuk tempat rehabilitasi, lagi! Ya, gue! Kurosaki Ichigo yang ganteng dan tengah bersemi pada usia 19 tahun! Yang sangat popular dikalangan gadis dan cowok! Iya, gue. Masa elo? Gak banget deh.

Gue. Benci. Elo. Baka. Oyaji.

.

.

**~REHABILITASIKAN AKU~**

.

.

Normal PoV, cing!

KuraKura Rehabilitation Centre, Administration Office.

"Kurosaki, ya?" Seorang perempuan 'mini' menghampiri Ichigo. "Iya." Ichigo menjawab bak seorang SPG (Singkat, Padat, Gaul(?)). "Aku Hinamori Momo. Pegawai magang di sini." Hinamori menyalaminya. "Hn." Ichigo menjawab SPG lagi 'sial! Coba kalo di sini ada cowok manis macam Toushiro! Udah gue jadiin uke! Pegawai administrasi-nya kok cewek! Ah, rese!' Ckck.. Ichigo, kamu ga bakal tobat, apa? "Baiklah, kita akan bertemu pengawas-mu.." "Eh? Bukan kamu yang jadi pengawasku?" Ichigo keheranan "Araa.. Tidak, aku hanya urusan administratif." Hinamori tertawa sedikit dan menuntun Ichigo kedalam.

Suatu ruangan –tepatnya sih, ruang pimpinan Kurakura Rehabilitation Centre-

"Urahara-san, aku membawa Kurosakit." Hinamori membuka pintu sedikit "Kurosaki, Hinamori-san" Ichigo membetulkan sambil sweatdropped. 'Perasaan tadi bener, deh...' Pikir Ichigo dalam hati. "Ah, tolong bawa masuk, Hinamori" Urahara yang didalam memanggil Hinamori. "Hai." Hinamori menjawab. Dan Ichigo pun masuk kedalam.

"Bisa tolong tinggalkan kami berdua, Hinamori?" Urahara itu memanggil Hinamori, dan dia menurutinya. "Perkenalkan, aku Urahara Kisuke, pemilik pusat rehabilitasi dan perusahaan industri terkenal seantero jepang, Urahara Sho-ten. Hohoho.." Urahara mengipas-ngipas kipas kertasnya. Mang panas, ya?

"Err.. Terus.. Aku harus rehabilitasi seberapa lama?" Tanya Ichigo. "Tergantung. Kalau kamu sudah 'normal' lagi, kamu akan dipulangkan." Urahara masih dengan 'Ho-Ho-Ho' layaknya sinterklas. "Jadii.. Kalo aku sudah 'normal' lagi, aku boleh pulang?" Urahara mengangguk. "Gitu doang?" Ichigo terbelakak. 'Weess.. Gue bisa pura-pura, neh!' Ichigo berpikir dalam hati. "Ah, ya, sebagai bukti bahwa kamu sudah menjadi normal, kamu harus udah punya pacar CEWEK TULEN atau kasih tau ke pengawas siapa CEWEK TULEN yang kamu sukai, oke?" Urahara ketawa-ketawa lagi.

_**GLEGAAR~!**_

'Rasanya, kayak ada petir menyambar diriku yang ganteng ini..' Pikir Ichigo narsis. "Baiklah, besok, kamu balik ke sini, terus akan kukenalkan pengawasmu." Urahara masih 'hohoho'. "I-iya.." Ichigo pun pergi

Keesokan harinya.. KuraKura Rehabilitation.

Ruang Pimpinan GaJe (Urahara's Office)

"Urahara-san, Kurangsaku sudah datang." Lagi-lagi, Hinamori salah nama. Dan memberitahu Urahara bahwa Ichigo udah dateng. "Hinamori-san, yang benar itu Kurosaki ganteng. Bukan Kurangsaku. Itu rasanya seperti aku miskin saja.." Ichigo membetulkan perkataan Hinamori dibalik pintu "eh? Bukannya Kurasakti? Di lembaran tulisannya Kurasakti, kok?" Hinamori bingung sendiri.

'Haahh..' Ichigo hanya mendesah dalam hati.

"Ah, yare, yare.. Kurosaki, masup ajaa~" Urahara teriak dibalik pintu. "Aku tinggal, ya? Aku sudah mau pulang. Kerja sambilanku sudah selesai." Hinamori berbalik ke arah Ichigo. "Eh? Bukannya kamu karyawan tetap?" Ichigo heran. "Nggak. Aku masih SMA, kok! Hehe.. Kelas 2!" Hinamori tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan sambil pergi menjauh.

"Wow. Keren" Ichigo terpukau melihat Hinamori yang bekerja sambilan layaknya professional. 'Bentar, perasaan dia pernah kasih tau gue, deh..' Tobat, Ichigo. Jangan jadi pelupa! "Kurosakiii?" Urahara memanggil lagi. "Ya, ya." Ichigo pun masuk kedalam. "Kurosaki, perkenalkan pengawasmu..!" Urahara menunjuk seorang perempuan kecil yang duduk di sofa berwarna hijau lumut. "Kuchiki, Rukia." Urahara tersenyum riang. Rukia hanya menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan kosong. Siiingg… Keheningan menyelimuti mereka.

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 detik..

4 detik..

50 detik...

Hening...(?)

"UAPAAAAAAA?" Ichigo teriak histeris

"Ungh.." Rukia dan Urahara menutup telinga mereka. Suara Ichigo masih bak toa.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>~##**''**##~<strong>

**Rehabilitasikan aku**

**~##**''**##~**

**To Be Continued on the last chapter,  
>chapter 2<strong>**!**

**~##**''**##~**

A/N : baiklah, bagus? Aneh? Jelek? Ancur? Silahkan komen dan beri saran bagaimana akhirnya Ichi x Ruki? Atoo.. Ichi x Hina? Aku juga bisa ganti akhirnya jadi Ichi x Hime! Tinggal rekues! (Tapi, maunya Ichi x Ruki! Ichi x Ruki 4ever! Aku pendukung Ulqui x Hime! And aku pendukung Hitsu x Hina!) Nah, silahkan kalau mau kasih sumbangan dana ide... Nah, untuk yang menunggu cerita ini (geer), silahkan tunggu agak lama. Soalnya.. maklum. Pengumpulan ide. Yaa-HAaaa!

Arigato gozaimasu! De masu!

**-Kokyu Yume**

If you choose white, then I'll be the black.  
>But, if you choose black. I'll kick you!<p>

R - E - V - I - E - W?


	2. Chapter 2 She

**~##**''**##~**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach © Noriaki "Tite" Kubo

**Genre :** Romance, semi Humor!

**Rate :** T aja deh ^^

**Character :** Ichigo K. & Rukia K.

**Summary :** gara-gara ketahuan MaHo, Ichigo dimasukkan ke pusat rehabilitasi! Dan dia bertemu perempuan, yang menjadi 'pembimbing'-nya? Slight hint-yaoi IchiHitsu sebagai pembukaan :):)

**Warning :** mencemarkan nama baik! OOC! Typo(s)! Kelamaan update!

**A/N :** maaf kalau ada kesamaan ide ^^ balasan review ada di bawah, yaa!

**~##**''**##~**

**.**

**Rehabilitasikan Aku!**

**.**

**~##**''**##~**

* * *

><p>"D-ddddiiaa...?" Ichigo mundur beberapa langkah dari tempat dia berdiri.<p>

"Iya, kenapa dengan Kuchiki? Memang dia pernah membunuh keluargamu, apa?" Urahara menjawab se-(tidak) polos-polosnya.

"Tidak! Kenapa ga cowok aja, sih?" Ichigo, Ichigo, kamu memang MaHo!

"Kamu kan 'MaHo', kalau ketemu sesama 'jenis' alias sama-sama jantan, nanti ga bakal sembuh, eh malah si pengawas-nya trauma." Jelas Urahara panjang x lebar x tinggi = volume balok. "Sesama jenis? Jantan? Ga kalee.. Gue cowok! Jantan atuh buat binatang, nyong!" Ichigo sewot gara-gara dipanggil jantan.

"Yaude, yaude.. Ichigo, kamu diharuskan sembuh!" Rukia akhirnya beranjak mendekati Ichigo.

"Midget." Ejek Ichigo.

"Apa katamuuuu?" Rukia mulai sewot.

"Midget." Ejek Ichigo (lagi).

"Apaaaaaan?" Rukia sewot.

"M. I. D. G. E. T." Ichigo sekarang mengeja kata 'midget'.

"Haaaaaahh?" Rukia mulai sewot banget.

"Midget. Midget. Midget." Ichigo mengejek Rukia (lagi-lagi)

Brak! Duak! Ckiiiit(?)!

Alhasil, setelah Rukia err.. 'Menghukum' Ichigo, Ichigo mendapat luka : ringan, sedang, berat. Karena dipukul, ditendang, dipiting, dan di tabrak mobil.

"Nah, bagaimana kalau kalian berkenalan dulu. DI LUAR RUANGANKU." Oh ya, pertegas kata 'di luar ruanganku' yang diucapkan Urahara. "Haiiii.." Mereka menjawab serempak.

Jalan.

"Nah, Ichigo. Kamu mau di mana?" Tanya Rukia sambil menyusuri lorong tempat rehabilitasi tersebut. "Eh? Apanya?" Tanya Ichigo polos. "Ya, kamarnya, dodol! Kamu mau tidur di mana?" Rukia menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo yang tidak-masuk-di-akal.

"Eh? Nggak rawat jalan?" Ichigo bertanya lagi. "Kalau rawat jalan, mana bisa kami memantaumu?" Rukia menjawab lagi. "Kan disekolah kami 'gak bisa memantaumu." Rukia menjawab lagi. "Yaude, ga usah mantau aku." "Haaahhh..." Rukia mengambil dan menghembuskan napas pelan. "Eh, kamu mau di kamar mana?" Tanya Rukia lagi setelah menenangkan dirinya. Rukia pun mengambil selembaran bertulisan 'daftar ruangan'

"Liat dong, daftar kamarnya." Ichigo merebut selembaran itu. "Hey!" Rukia mencoba mengambil. Karena perbedaan tinggi itu, Rukia akhirnya pasrah saja.

Daftar Ruangan

-Lantai 1-  
>Administrasi (M. Hinamori)<br>Lobby Utama  
>Ruangan Pemimpin (K. Urahara)<br>WC

-Lantai 2-

201 : Aizen Sousuke (seme)  
>202 : Shirayuki Sode (fujoshi)<br>203 : Tobi Ume (fujoshi)  
>204 : Hyourin Maru (seme)<br>205 : -kosong-

.

.

. (Maksudnya masih banyak lagi, tapi karena keterbatasan penulis, hanya sampai 5)

"Jangan lantai 1. Lagipula, kok ada fujoshi juga disini?"

"Oh, biasaa... Ada fujoshi yang berusaha sembuh, jadi masuk ke sini! Terus, ditaruh deket cowok, biar jadi normal gitu lho. Tapi, yaa... Biar jadi penghalang 2 seme gituu..." Rukia menjelaskan panjang x lebar x tinggi = volume balok. "Ow..." Dan Ichigo pun melihat lantai 3...

-Lantai 3-  
>301 : -kosong-<br>302 : Haine Ko (fujoshi)  
>303 : Niwa Daisuke (uke-seme) (AN: ada yang tau dia siapa?)  
>304 : Senna (fujoshi)<br>305 : Sena Kobayawa (uke) (A/N: ada yang tau dia siapa?)

.

.

.

"Jangan lantai 3"

-Lantai 4-  
>401 : Sousuke Ryu (stress)<br>402 : -kosong-  
>403 : Soifon (stress)<br>404 : Ggio Vega (stress)  
>405 : Tesla Lindocruz (stress)<p>

.

.

.

"Kok ada orang stress juga?" Ichigo makin keheranan. 'Ini pusat rehabilitasi apa RSJ?'

"Oh, Sousuke_-san_, Soifon_-san_ , Ggio-_kun _, dan Tesla_-san_, kalo Soifon_-san_, dia sedih (stress) ditinggal ibunya, dan dia pun bertekad untuk melanjutkan hidup. Dia pun masuk ke tempat rehabilitasi ini. Untunglah dia memiliki Ggio_-kun_ yang mendorongnya." Rukia tersenyum tulus.

"Kalau Tesla-_san_, dia stress ditinggal sang uke, Ggio-_kun_. Yaa.. Bukan uke juga, sih! Cuma Tesla-san melihat Ggio-_kun _yang merupakan incarannya sebagai uke mencium Soifon-_san._" Rukia sekarang geleng-geleng kepala sambil terkikik geli. "Kalau Ggio-_kun _, dia stress karena menjadi korban penganiayaan kakeknya, Barragan Luisenbarn. Yang merawatnya semejak orangtuanya tidak ada. Yaa… dia masih sekolah sih di Seireitei High bersama Soifon-_san _dan Tesla-_san_ dll, dkk, dst, dsb."

"Hehehe... Kalau Sousuke-_san_, dia stress gara-gara gagal jadi koruptor, dan dia juga gagal jadi teroris, dan dia juga gagal jadi pacarnya Hinamori-_san._"

"Eh? Hinamori-_san_?" Rukia mengangguk. "Hinamori menolaknya, karena dia sudah tunangan" Rukia tersenyum. "Oke, aku dikamar 402 aja deh..." 'Cuma stress kok..' "Baiklah, yoook..."

**~##**''**##~**

**Kamar Ichigo (sementara)**

"Nah, enak, kan? Bentar ya, aku bawakan makanannya dulu. Cobalah beradaptasi..." Rukia pun meninggalkan Ichigo. "Ruangan ini akan menjadi kamarku, yaa..." Ichigo pun membaringkan diri diatas tempat tidur (baru) -nya.

-10 menit kemudian-

Tok...! Tok...! Piki piki oow yeahh! (?)

"Masuk! Dan bunyi apa yang terakhir itu?" Ichigo juga ikutan bingung. Ichigo aja bingung gimana author nggak? "Nih! Makan!" Rukia melempar nampan berisi makanan itu. Untunglah refleks Ichigo bagus. Jadi dia bisa menggapainya. "Nice catch." Rukia bertepuk tangan.

"Hei! Hati-hati, kek!" Ichigo sewot. "Aku bukan kakek-kakek! Lagian, bersyukur kek! Dikasih makanan!" Rukia juga sewot. "Yaude.. Yaude.. Gue makan."

(Anggep aja Ichigo udah selesai makan)

"Rukia! Ini dibersihkannya dimana?" Tanya Ichigo. "Noh, ada kamar mandi, kan? Bersiin di sono." Rukia menanggapi sambil mendengar lagu MP4-nya (A/N: bagii...)

"Ya, ya..." Ichigo pun pasrah, dan membersihkan piring-piring kotor itu.

**~##**''**##~**

"Oi! Rukia! Aku udah selesai, nih! Mau taro dimana ni piring?" Ichigo keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Duren." Rukia menjawab

"Apaan?" Ichigo mulai sewot.

"Dureen" Rukia terlihat sedikit bersenandung.

"Apaaa?" Ichigo sewot.

"Duren!" Rukia sedikit berteriak.

"Midget." Ichigo sudah sewot. Banget.

"Duren..." Rukia masih dengan 'duren'-nya.

"Cebol!" Ichigo mulai teriak

"Du-du-du du duren!"

"Chuuuuueeebbbuuuuooouuueeell!" Ichigo akhirnya teriaki lebay.

"Apaan sih? Budeg lama-lama gue." Rukia mulai sewot.

"Lo sendiri yang dari tadi ngejek-ngejek gue dengan kata 'duren' melulu!" Ichigo mulai sewot (lagi).

"Apaan! Orang lagunya emang begitu!" Rukia sewot.

"Masa! Sini!" Ichigo merebut satu bagian headset-nya Rukia. Dan mulai mendengarkan lagu tersebut.

_'Du-du-du-duren! Du dudu du duren! Duren duren, go! Duren enak duren enak! Du! Duren enak duren maknyoss duren!'_ *tips : nyanyikan dengan nada Rap a la Dora the Explorer*

"Lagunya aneh banget..." Ichigo berkomentar sambil membalikkan wajahnya untuk menghadap Rukia. Kan ga sopan kalo ngomong tapi ga liat orangnya, kan? "Hn?" Rukia yang merasa dipanggil juga membalikkan mukanya

Akhirnya, muka mereka bersentuhan dan... Mereka K-I-S-S-U! Kissu! (Kiss) ciuman! Gyaa!

*mengibarkan bendera IchiRuki fans di atas monas*

Refleks, mereka memisahkan bibir dan wajah mereka.

"Gyaa! Apa yang kau lakukan!"  
>"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu!"<br>.

.  
>"Aaarrrgghh! Ciuman pertamakuuu!" Jerit mereka berdua.<p>

.

**~##**''**##~**

**.**

Karakura High School

Ichigo PoV

Brengsek benar Rukia! Merebut ciuman pertamaku yang seharusnya sama... uke-ku! Tidaaaak! Bibir mulusku sudah tidak virgin lagi~! Hohoho... akan kubalas kau, Rukia! Lihat saja nanti! Hahahahhaha...

"Hahahahahahhaha-" ups, tanpa sengaja aku sudah ketawa sendiri. Tuh 'kan Rukia! Gara-gara lo gue jadi dianggap gila, 'kan! (A/N : semua salah Rukia nih, Ichigo?) "Eh, kamu sudah tau blom?" Haah... Perempuan, kerjaannya gosiiip melulu. Cowok 'kan nggak. Itulah kelebihan Toushi-sayang "tau! Tau!" Arisawa Tatsuki... Kamu sudah suka nggosip ya?

"Kyaa! Pangeran datang bareng cewek lain! Kyaa!" Eh? P-pangeran? Bukankah pangeran itu nama panggilan Toushi-sayang? Masa sih?  
>"Kyaa! Itu benar pangeran!" T-Toushi... Teganya kamu meninggalkanku demi perempuan itu... (AN sejak kapan Toushiro menjadi milikmu?)

"Kyaa~! Cewek itu beruntung banget!"  
>"Aku mau jadi dia!"<br>"Aku jugaa! Kyaaa~"

Hoi, aku juga merasa begitu.

_Kriek!_

Toushi-sayang sudah masuk? Ah, aku tidak sempat bertanya, dia sudah dikerubungi oleh fans-girl -nya yang bejibun itu.

"Siapa yang bersamamu tadi pangeran?"  
>"Pangeran! Pilihlah aku jadi putrimu!"<br>"Pangeran! Siapa perempuan yang terlihat bersanding bersamamu?"  
>"Pangeran! Pangeran sudah mandi?"<p>

Toushi-sayang terlihat membuka mulutnya, "Tunggu! Biar kujawab satu-satu. Pertama, dia tunanganku-"

**Normal PoV**

Jgeerr!

Di belakang Ichigo terlihat petir yang menunjukkan lidahnya dan menari sesuka hatinya.

"Uapaaaa?" Semua perempuan koor berteriak.

"Tunggu, kedua, tidak. Ogawa. Ketiga, dia tunanganku. Keempat, sudah pasti, Arisawa-_san_."

Semua orang merasakan ada hawa tidak enak, dan langsung menuju tempat duduk masing-masing. (Mungkin ada badai?) Yup, Guru killer ter-killer se-Karakura ataupun dapat diartikan se-jagat raya ini, (sekaligus wali kelas Ichigo dkk.) Ulquiorra Schiffer.

"Ada anak baru. Masuk." Ulquiorra-_sensei_ melihat ke arah pintu kelas yang tadi dilewatinya.

_Kriek!_

Normal PoV (bentar doang...)

Pintu itu menunjukkan siluet perempuan berambut hitam dan beriris coklat. Rambutnya dikuncir satu dengan pita pink dengan jahitan bertulisan "Tobiume" diujungnya. "Ohayou gozaimasu, minna!" Perempuan itu membungkuk dan tersenyum. "Tulis namamu sendiri." Ulquiorra-_sensei _memerintahnya dan memberikan kapur putih untuk perempuan itu menuliskan namanya.

_'Hinamori Momo'_

"Perkenalkan dirimu sendiri." Hinamori mengangguk. "Ohayou gozaimasu, minna! Watashi wa Hinamori Momo desu! Aku pindah ke sini karena orangtuaku. Kuharap aku bisa berteman baik dengan kalian semua!" Semua anak laki-laki, yang merasa laki-laki, dan yang (ab)normal, langsung terpesona dan ngiler. "Shiro-_chan_!" Hinamori melambaikan tangannya ke arah Toushiro "Berisik, Momo!" Toushiro cuek bebek. "Nanti saja reuninya. Hinamori, duduk di sebelah perempuan berambut-tosca-di-belakang itu." Hinamori menangguk dan menuruti perintah sang guru. "Buka buku Fisika. Halaman 33." Ucapnya singkat. SP(G) banget sih? SPG! (Singkat, Padat, Geblek (kali ini yaa~)

"Kerjakan soal nomor 1 - 100. Waktunya sampai jam 9.30." '_Crap_! Ulquiorra-_sensei,_ anda keracunan makanan istri anda yang 'enak*' itu, ya? Mana ini sudah jam 9 lagi! 100 nomor! Oh. Em. Ji.' Pikir Ichigo.

**~##**''**##~**

'Ngomong-ngomong… kok si Rukia itu melepaskan aku begitu saja, ya? Ga takut aku mencari 'darling'-ku lagi… Hinamori-_san_ juga ga bisa diandalkan dalam mengawasiku (maaf Hinamori-_san_!). Coba nanti waktu istirahat aku mencarinya eh, menelponnya…' Ichigo berpikir dalam hati setelah menyelesaikan 70 soal. Ckck… bukannya pelajaran dulu, eh malah Rukia yang dipikirkan, lo suka sama Rukia, Ichigo? 'URUSAI! Dasar author sableng!' APAA? Gue buat lo nista di sini! 'BODO!'

"Kurosaki-_san_, apakah anda sudah menyelesaikan **100 **nomor soal tersebut? Mau saya **TAMBAHKAN 100 **nomor lagi?" tanya Ulquiorra-_sensei _dengan nada sarkastik khas-_nya. _

Istirahat

"_Midget telpon! Ayo angkat! Midget telpooooon Ichigo Kurosaki yang ganteeeeengg! Ayo jawab kalau kamu setuju Ichigo Kurosaki ganteeeeeng~!" _ringtone Ichigo yang tidak berguna berbunyi. Ichigo tuh, memberi trademark kepada setiap nomor hape-nya. Midget - Rukia, Sayang – Toushiro, Baka – Isshin, dan banyal lagi!

'Rukia…?'

Ichigo pun memutuskan untuk mengangkat telepon tersebut. "Moshi-Moshi?"

"_Yo! Ichigo!" _"Rukia? Kenapa?" _"Nggak, Cuma mengingatkan, kami bisa memantaumu! Tapi bukan lewat Hinamori, ya!" _"Haah? Apa maksudmu?"

_Tuuutt… Tuuuttt… Tuuuttt…_

"Ah, aneh." Ichigo menghela napas.

"Hnn… perempuan ya…"

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah

.

.

.

KuraKura Rehabilitation Centre, 16.00 PM

"UAPAAA? Ichigo! Kamu sudah sembuh? Sudah punya pacaaarr?" teriak histeris Urahara.

"Iya, kenapa? Kalau berkemauan, pasti bisa." Jawab Ichigo santai sambil menggandeng seorang perempuan berambut hitam dan dikuncir. "S-Siapa namamu?" tanya Hinamori, yang hampir tidak percaya ada orang yang sembuh begitu cepat. "Senna." Perempuan itu –Senna- menjawab sambil tersenyum. 'Senyum yang manis sekali, memang Ichigo sangat cocok dengannya' Rukia, yang juga bersama mereka berkata dalam hati.

"Baiklah, kamu boleh pulang. Selamat ya! Bagi kalian berdua" Urahara mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Iya, senang sudah sembuh." Ichigo tersenyum dan mengambil barang-barangnya.

_**BLAM**_

Pintu ruang pimpinan itu ditutup oleh Ichigo dan Senna.

"Rukia, kamu sudah membimbingnya dengan sangat baik. Aku harapkan kita dapat bekerja sama lagi, lain kali…" Urahara menatap Rukia. "Iya, aku juga senang dapat membantu." Rukia tersenyum sayu.

'_Tapi… saat aku harusnya senang klienku sembuh… kenapa aku murung…?'_

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>o **B**e **C**ontinued

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~##**''**##~**

**ON CHAPTER 3**

**~##**''**##~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Kokyu : FIUH! Update juga!<br>Rukia : HOI! Kenapa ga selese-selese? Kata lo two-shot!  
>Kokyu : Hehe... karena ada segudang ilmu(?) dikepalaku yang harus kubagi<p>

Rukia : Grr... Mae! Sode no Shirayuki! Tsukishiro!

Kokyu : Gyaaa! I-Ichigo.. jawablah reviewnya...

Ichigo : okelah kalo begitu... dari **pecinta ichirukirukiichi** oke, makasih telah menjadi pe-review pertama! Lo pendukung SBY? Ooh... baiklah. Ni author memang sarap sampai membuat gue OOC banget. Padahal gue aslinya 'kan cool banget! Nah, karena paksaanmu, akan dilanjutkan oleh Kokyu. Tapi agak lama ga apa-apa, ya?

Toushiro : dari **Ruchapyon Straw death **oke, kalo lo hahaha, gue hehehe. Nah, okelah, ini memang gokil. Author sarap yang nyuruh Kuchiki-fukutaicho untuk menjadi pemeran utama wanita di sini. Okelah, gue juga setuju Kurosaki MaHo, liat aja wajahnya. Mesum begitu. Nah, silahkan menunggu lanjutannya lagi...

Rukia : dari **Purple and Blue **Err... Hitsugaya-taicho? Kenapa tidak mau? Tanya saja Hitsugaya-taicho sendiri! Maafkan Kokyu -jelek-, dia tidak bisa apdet kilat, gomenne banget ya ! PnB (Purple and Blue) -san!

Kokyu (bangkit dari alam kubur) : dari **Pyon **oke... IchiRuki... makasiih... ini apdet...

Ichigo : dari **Hujan **Kokyu! Sering-seringlah baca karya seniormu!

Kokyu : HEEE? Aku ga mau di sambit guruku!

Ichigo : masa bodo! dari **Riruzawa Hiru15** Hei, Kokyu! Berbahagialah dapet review dari orang terkenal! Jawab sono!

Kokyu : Iya! Makasih atas kesempatan ini, senpai! Saya sangat tersanjung... (menitikkan air mata) ah! Judulnya sudah saya perbaharui, senpai! Makasih atas sarannya yang sangat berguna!

Kokyu : dari **Nakamura Chiaki **Oke! KuraKura itu memang disengaja! Karena Urahara sangat (tidak) kreatif, dia jadikan tempat usahanya KuraKura Rehabilitation Centre! Dan ya... aku juga ga kreatif, makanya namanya jadi KuraKura... plesetan dari Karakura... Baiklah! Salam sejahtera! Aku akan menulis!

ALL : Sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah membaca dan enjoyy!


End file.
